Implantable cardiac rhythm management devices are an effective treatment in managing irregular cardiac rhythms in particular patients. Implantable cardiac rhythm management devices are capable of recognizing and treating arrhythmias with a variety of therapies. These therapies include anti-bradycardia pacing for treating bradycardia, anti-tachycardia pacing or cardioversion pulsing for treating ventricular tachycardia, and high energy shocking for treating ventricular fibrillation. Usually, the cardiac rhythm management device delivers these therapies for the treatment of tachycardia in sequence starting with anti-tachycardia pacing and then proceeding to low energy shocks, and then finally to high energy shocks. Sometimes, however, only one of these therapies is selected depending upon the tachyarrhythmia detected.
To effectively deliver treatment, cardiac rhythm management devices must first accurately detect and classify a cardiac event. Through the accurate classification of cardiac events, these cardiac rhythm management devices are able to classify the type of arrhythmia that is occurring (if any) and assess the appropriate therapy to provide to the heart (if indicated). A problem arises, however, when the cardiac rhythm management device misclassifies an event and, as a result, delivers inappropriate therapy or fails to deliver therapy.
Besides being physically painful to the patient, when a cardiac rhythm management device delivers inappropriate treatment, it can be extremely disconcerting. Moreover, delivery of an inappropriate therapy can intensify the malignancy of the cardiac arrhythmia or cause an arrhythmia where one was not present. The accuracy of a sensing architecture is, therefore, an important factor in ensuring that appropriate therapy is delivered to a patient.